Stalker
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: While getting ready to go on a vacation with his girlfriend Blaze, Sonic finds out that he has a stalker. When Sonic finally meets his stalker he finds his life on the line, will Blaze be able to save him in time?


Stalker

I do not own Sonic the Hedge Hog it belongs to Sega.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content and strong violence and strong language, anyone under the age of 18 should turn back right now!

Extra warning major Amy and Tails bashing!

Sonic had a stalker following him, he didn't know who it was. But once a week someone was leaving white envelops at his door step with pictures of him. They were pictures of Sonic walking, going to the store, or going on dates with his girlfriend Blaze. Whoever this person was they were watching him every day. That scared Sonic that scared him a lot. Sonic had recently graduated from college and with the summer gone he was looking for a full time job.

He lived with his girlfriend Blaze, who was very rich. Almost as rich as a princess, for graduation her parents had bought her a house. Sonic and Blaze had been together for five years now. But were still frustrated virgins due to the fact that they hadn't make love with each other.

Their lack of a sex life was all Tails' fault, he never left them alone! He had lived with Sonic all through college and even before then. Every date Sonic and Blaze had been on he had followed them and stopped them from getting intimate. Tails seemed to have a strange fascination with Sonic. He would react very angrily whenever Sonic and Blaze would kiss or hold hands.

The truth of the matter was that Tails wanted Sonic all for himself, but since Sonic loved Blaze that would never happened. Even though Tails could stop them from making love with each other, he could not stop them from loving each other no matter how hard he tried. Tails had become a male prostitute in order to cope with the fact Sonic would never love him and to make easy money.

After college Sonic and Blaze had moved in together and Tails had moved in with them, much to Blaze's dread. As for Sonic he was too nice a guy not to say yes to best friend's request to move in with them. Still he was not happy with his situation, Tails kept his job a secret from Sonic and Blaze although it wasn't easy.

Towards the end of the summer though Tails had grown greedy. After fucking his pimp who went by the name Dr. Eggman, he killed him in his sleep, by chain sawing the fat fuck in half. After washing all the blood out of his fur he had taken all of Dr. Eggman's money, he was arrested a day later and instantly convinced. Dr. Eggman liked to video tape his sex life and the cameras had still been on when Tails had committed murder.

Tails had been sentence to death for this horrible crime. Sonic had been heartbroken to find out his best friend who had had known since four grade was a man whore and a murderer! Thankfully though after a week of grad school Blaze had a couple days off. She wanted to take Sonic on vacation to cheer him up. Sonic had been greatly looking forward to this, but now with this stalking situation had gotten worse and he was getting afraid to leave his house.

Very describing letters written in blood had started to come with the photos. The person who wrote these letters was clearly out of their fucking mind! They wrote how they wanted to fuck Sonic to death, skin him alive and wear his skin and then eat his heart raw! Sonic had shown these letters to the police. The cops said they would look into it, but they decided they had better things to do than look into a minor stalking case.

Sonic was currently going for his early morning jog. He was wearing a gray sweat shirt, blue sweat pants and red running shoes. Sonic kept on running until he ran out of breath. He took a nice drink of water from the water bottle he carried with him. Sonic decided to sit down on a bench and take a ten minute break. Even though Sonic was alone he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Sonic felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he jumped out of the bench, spun around and saw a female hedgehog his age staring him in the face. She wore a pink dress that looked like something straight from the 50s. Sonic had seen her before, but he couldn't remember where. The way she was looking at him, made him extremely uncomfortable.

Sonic decided to break the awkward silence and say, "Hello, are you out here for an early morning run to?"

The stranger replied, "Nope I'm doing something much more fun than that, Sonic."

A shiver of fear as sharp as a knife ran down Sonic's spine and it took everything he had to keep his teeth from chattering as he said, "How do you know my name?"

"Everyone in town knows about you Sonic. After all it isn't often that a hedgehog and cat fall in love."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Still it's a good topic for gossip, but you don't have to worry now. These days everyone just talks about Tails and I don't think that's changing anytime soon."

"Yeah I know, so I guess I'll be going now."

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Yes."

"What did you think of my latest letter?"

Sonic made his hands into fists, his heart rage in his chest as he shouted, "You're the one's who's been stalking me!"

"Bingo!"

"Why the fuck have you been doing that?"

"Because you belong to me Sonic not that fucking cunt Blaze."

"If you talk about my girlfriend like that again….."

"You'll what? Hit me, if you hurt me Sonic I'll just go to the police and say you tried to rape me!"

"I'm going home now!"

"No you're not."

Suddenly the stranger reached into her pocket and Sonic took off running as fast as his feet would carry him. When he finally made it home, he closed and locked all of the doors. When he was sure it was safe he let out a big sigh of relief, then he felt a sharp sting in his back which made his entire body numb.

Sonic fell to the floor and saw the stranger standing over him, holding a syringe in her right hand. She bent down to stare Sonic right in his eyes and said, "I gave you a paralyzing drug it will wear off in about an hour, but by then it will be too late. Now it's time for fun! By the way my name's Amy, but you can call me darling if you want."

Sonic tried to scream, but found that he could not even move his jaw. He was more helpless than a day old infant. Amy could do _whatever _she wanted to him and he was powerless to stop her.

Amy got a knife out of the knife drawer and said, "I'm going to start things off by carving my name into your chest while raping you, then we're going to play a little game of castration."

Before Amy could rape Sonic, Blaze came home. Her teacher had been sick, so classes had ended early. All the doors were locked, but she had her key. The moment Blaze laid eyes on Amy and saw her beloved Sonic lying on the ground. She knew what was going on.

In college she and Amy had taken a legal course together and had been partners on an assignment. While they were working together Sonic had come to visit Blaze and that was when Amy first laid eyes on him. Sonic had only been in Blaze's room five minutes before leaving and hadn't taken any notice of Amy who just stared at him silently. From that day though Amy had been obsessed with him.

She just wrote about him in her journal all the time and had a creepy shrine decayed to Sonic in her room. Her obsession with Sonic had caused her grades to decline so badly that Amy was forced to drop out.

Blaze was wearing a tie die shirt and a purple skirt, Amy liked those clothes a lot. She decided that she would take the from Blaze's cold dead corpse once she was done with her. Amy twisted her knife and said, "I didn't know Sonic's favorite pussy was coming home so early. I would have brought my bear traps if I had known that."

Blaze shouted, "Get away from my boyfriend you crazy bitch!"

"If you come a step closer to me Blaze, I will stab my knife into his skull!"

"That's not happening!"

Without warning Blaze leaped at him and tackled her to the ground. The knife flew out of Amy's hand and landed next to Sonic. Sonic wanted to grab the knife, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't even move his fingertips. Amy and Blaze kept on wrestling, until Amy managed to break free. She ran out of the house while yelling, "So long sugar tits!

"Sugar tits!"  
Pure age coursed through Blaze's soul and she instantly decided that Amy wasn't going to get away. With lighting fast speed Blaze got a lighter, a bottle of wine and a dry rag. Blaze lit the rag and chased Amy down the street. As soon as Blaze was close enough, she threw the wine bottle at her. The wine bottle exploded against Amy, who fell down on the ground burning alive!

Blaze nervously rubbed her fingers together and said, "Ah maybe I over did it a bit, sorry Amy."

Amy was in too much pain to even hear what Blaze was saying. The pain she felt was so great that it drove all though and reason from her mind. Blaze watched Amy roll around until she finally laid still as dead as a door nail.

Blaze went back to her house, the drug Amy had given Sonic had worn off and when he saw Blaze he managed to stand, walk over to Blaze and hug her. When their happy hug ended Sonic put his hands on Blaze's shoulders and said, "Are you alright Blaze?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened to Amy, did she get away?"

"No and she won't be troubling us ever again. Also Sonic we're going to have to leave the country right now. We're also probably never going to be able to come back."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry Sonic."

Sonic kissed Blaze and then said, "I love you Blaze and today you saved my life. Besides that nothing else matters."

Blaze smiled and said, "I love you to Sonic, now let's get packed up and go."

Sonic and Blaze quickly got packed up and got on a plane. They then went to the country where Blaze's family had bought a summer house. It was huge, stocked with food and supplies, and had a safe filled with money and the best part was it was in a country without extradition laws!

Sonic and Blaze turned the lights on when they arrived, the house was big and while exploring it Sonic found out that they had a hot spring in their back yard. After having dinner Sonic and Blaze decided they would take a nice dip in it. They had been on a 15 hour flight and they were still wearing the same clothes. They looked forwarded to taking them off and cleaning themselves up. When Sonic and Blaze were finishing their desert. Sonic suddenly slammed his palm against his face and said, "I was in such I hurry that I forget to pack our bathing suits."

A small blush appeared on Blaze's face as she said, "That's alright Sonic, and we can buy some later. Besides I think it would be very romantic and sexy for us to go into the hot spring totally nude together."

Sonic felt his penis start to stir as he blushed and said, "Do you want to in now and leave washing the dishes for tomorrow?"

Blaze nodded happily and then the two of them walk outside to the hot spring together. They took their shoes and socks off and tested the water with their toes. Sonic said, "It's the perfect tempter."

"Yeah it is; Sonic can we stand back to back when we undress?"

"Sure."

Sonic and Blaze spun around and undressed. Sonic took his shirt off while Blaze, removed her skirt. Then Sonic took of his sweat pants while Blaze took off her shirt. She hadn't been wearing a bra so she instantly felt warm air brush against her nipples. As for Sonic he had forgotten to wear underwear today so he was already butt naked. Blaze slid her panties down her legs and stepped out of them and became as naked as Sonic. The two of them then glanced backwards and saw each other's behinds. Sonic saw that Blaze was wagging her tale, while putting her left hand on her left ass check. Blaze had a round big bottom and Sonic couldn't wait to give it a squeeze.

After eyeing up each other's asses, Sonic and Blaze turned around and saw all of each other. Sonic saw that Blaze had two lovely large and perfectly shaped breasts with light pink nipples just begging to be licked. Blaze saw that Sonic had a strong chest with six pack abs and her face turned a deep scarlet when she saw that Sonic had an erection. His penis was blue like the rest of him, except for its pink head.

Sonic's penis was pointed straight at Blaze's vagina, which Sonic saw had a line going down it's middle spreading her folds and some white fur on it's top. Sonic and Blaze were too aroused to speak. So they just kissed, while they were kissing Sonic gave Blaze's ass a nice squeeze making her moan in pleasure.

Sonic and Blaze kissed until they had to break for air, when their kiss ended Sonic took his hands off Blaze's butt. He gave her nipples two nice quick licks making her shirk in joy. Blaze played with Sonic's balls for a while and then they shared another loving kiss. Sonic and Blaze decided to continue their fun inside the hot spring. They held hands and walked into the hot spring together. Its warmth made them even more aroused.

Sonic and Blaze stretched a bit to get comfortable, sat down next to each other and kissed again. While Blaze and Sonic were kissing, Sonic reached around and cupped Blaze's left breast with his left hand. Blaze ran her ran her right hand over Sonic's chest, while he started to rub her left nipple between his fingers.

Blaze's left nipple became rock hard as her hand went lower and wrapped itself around Sonic's rock hard member. Sonic broke his kiss with Blaze and made his hands into fists as she started stroking him. Blaze felt Sonic's member throbbing in her hand and she could tell that with every stroke he was getting closer and closer to Cuming!

After giving Sonic's member five loving strokes Blaze got an idea. She stopped giving Sonic a hand job and after sharing a brief kiss with him, she started rubbing her butt against Sonic's dick. Sonic's member twitched as a few drops of pre cum left it and landed on Blaze's bum. Suddenly Blaze moved up a bit and thrust down, Sonic didn't know what had just happened. But his member was now surrounded by warmth and it was the greatest feeling he had ever felt!

Blaze had popped her cheery while fingering herself long ago, now that Sonic was inside of her it was amazing and a trillion times better than anything she had done with her fingers! It took Blaze a few seconds to find her voice and say, "We are one now my love."

"Oh Blaze!"

Sonic felt himself about to cum and he cupped Blaze's breasts and thrust deep inside her making him cum, causing her to cum to!

Sonic and Blaze screamed in pleasure while they came together! Sonic shot his sperm inside of her while Blaze's vagina walls softly hugged Sonic's penis. Waves of pleasure washed over Sonic and Blaze while they came together, when they were done Cumming they kissed lovingly and got out of the hot spring together still joined as one.

Even though they had just came, they were nowhere near done. In fact they were just getting started. Blaze got down on her hands and knees and Sonic started thrusting into her again. Blaze's breasts bounced with every thrust as her pussy walls just got tighter and tighter! Sonic thrust into Blaze so fast and so hard that his balls banged against her bottom.

Blaze's love juices flowed out of her vagina and ran down Sonic's balls as Blaze felt Sonic's penis stiffen within her. Her walls tightened around Sonic's penis as she came. Her orgasm set off his and Sonic toes tingle as he shot another load of sticky white cum inside of Blaze's love tunnel! A huge wave of pleasure washed over Sonic and Blaze as they came a second time! When they were done Cumming they laid down on the floor together.

Sonic cupped Blaze's breasts and gave them a nice squeeze, his member was still hard and Blaze's vagina was still overflowing. Sonic rubbed Blaze's breasts together while flicking her nipples with his thumbs. After doing this for a while he started to softly thrust into her. Blaze grabbed Sonic's right hand and said, "Touch me down there please!"

Sonic instantly took his hand right hand of Blaze's right breast and started rubbing the outside of Blaze's vagina, making her even wetter! Her vagina got so tight that Sonic couldn't even pull it out, so he just flexed his penis while flicking Blaze's hidden jewel causing them both to cum again for a third and final time! Blaze's vagina walls slammed around his member while Sonic shot every drop of cum that was in his balls straight into Blaze's welcoming womb!

An ocean of pleasure washed over Sonic and Blaze as they came, it was so great that it made them close their eyes and it made their feet tingle! It was just utter bliss and it felt like it when would never end! When it finally did though took his now soft manhood out of Blaze's womanhood and they cuddled. Sonic kissed Blaze's eye lids and tickled her sides. Blaze giggled a bit and said, "I love you Sonic."

Sonic kissed Blaze's forehead and replied, "I love you to Blaze."

"Do you think we even have the strength to walk back into our house after all that love making?"

"Nope."

"Yeah neither did I."

Sonic and Blaze wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep by the hot spring.

The End


End file.
